Nightlash
Name: Nightlash *'Faction': Decepticon *'Species': Transformer *'Function': Wildcard *'Division': Decepticon Intelligence *'Sub-Group': None *'Type': OC Nightlash is, at best, a loose cannon. While certainly skilled at creating strategy, when the time comes to execute she will often favor outright wanton destruction over meticulous tactics. Nightlash has retained a cunning intellect, but uses this to pursue personal agendas that, typically, only make sense to her own mind. Crass, unrefined, and chaotic, she’d sooner blow something up for the sake of entertainment than actually follow through on valid goals defined by fellow Decepticons, leaving her as an absolute wildcard in the field of battle. This, while potent when unexpected by foes, can often times lead to poor battlefield decisions that hinder performance. Armament Nightlash was recently brought back to Cobra and M.A.R.S. specifications on her armament and they now include: *Heavy machine guns mounted in fairings on her nose, drone, and behind the cockpit for dealing with pursuers. *Cobra's signature Toxin Missiles *Medium and heavy bombs stowed within her bomb-bay cradles. This shift in armament also brought with it a M.A.R.S. standard targeting system, replacing the dilapidated Soviet-era system that had been rigged into her weapons systems. Notes *She understands the Night Raven is not as adept as the Tetrajet. But she believes the flying pyramids are too ugly for their own good. *She is not a Seeker. She refuses the title outright. *Even though she is disowned by Cobra, she refuses to recognize their authority on the matter. *No situation is ever so dire that she'll not find a reason to laugh. *No problem can ever be so complex that explosives cannot solve it. *She is a few fried circuits short when it comes to logical thought. *When the going gets tough, she plays the "Eagles." *When the going gets absolutely chaotic, she plays the "Rolling Stones." *Chances are, she has "Cold Slither" in her music library, too. *Don't ever ask her to play the Beatles. *The speed of sound is weak. *She dreams of, one day, being partnered up with a proper Strato-Viper pilot. *According to Flint, she is both dangerous and unstable. Mission: Accomplished. *Apparently, she is also Angel's girlfriend. She had no choice in the matter (either). History A relic of a bygone age, and at one point a skilled ambassador for the Decepticons, Nightlash carried dealings with the organization known as COBRA. Adopting the form and function of one of their advanced Night Raven S3P aircraft, she kept a low profile while keeping up relations, right up until relations fell apart. However, during that time something happened, something that still remains locked within the secure vaults of COBRA history. Whether it was manipulation, coersion, or simply over-exposure, processors began misfiring and her demeanor changed significantly. No longer a calm, cool, and collected mech, she thrives for the chaos that can be brought to any given battlefield. Unpredictable is the name of the game when certain core synapse fail to fire in the correct sequence, and even if she is admonished for it, there is no hiding that she loved every last minute of it. Recently, Nightlash grew bored of working alone and, upon hearing about unrest and discord amongst the other Decepticons, decided to return to her station within their ranks. Still, time away has left its mark, and even though she now works with the Decepticon faction, the markings that adorn her robot and alt-mode forms still proudly display the stark red, spread-hood Cobra that she'd carried during her involvement with that faction. Likewise, unless she deems it fit to do so, she will often stay in her alt-mode form for most operations. Though, to be fair, it is a very nice aircraft. In fact, often times she can be overheard talking to herself and lamenting the lack of having a proper pilot to assist in flights. Doubts about proper loyalty and thought processes aside, she is relatively fearless and will not hesitate to add her own special brand of chaos and destruction to a fight. Much to the chagrin of higher-ranking Decepticons, though, she will often times strike out on her own without the consent of command, taking on missions she either deems entertaining or involving herself in the affairs of alleged enemies to the Decepticon Empire in the hopes of establishing the ambassadorial link she once maintained. Due to her erratic behavior and refusal to fall in line with the Decepticon command structure and authority, Nightlash was recently disavowed from the Seekers by Commander Starscream. MUX History 2013 In June of 2003 Reports of a Cobra Night Raven S3P engaged in air-to-air combat with the Autobot Slingshot, and a G.I.Joe, Skystriker, piloted by General Hawk, surfaced following an attack on a conventional power-plant in Springfield, MO. Accompanying the Night Raven was a Decepticon Tetrajet identified as the Decepticon Windshear. 27Jun2013 - Nightlash was involved heavily in the Cobra-led invasion of Syria, providing air support and superiority alongside Interrogator, who was piloting a Mamba attack helicopter. While air supremacy was attained, both craft were shot down during the ordeal. Their opponents in the air were Ace, piloting a Skystriker, and Wisp, piloting an F-35B JSF. Nightlash was able to depart the scene under her own power. 30Jun2013 - Following her involvement with Cobra operations in Syria, and a harsh verbal admonishment from Starscream, Nightlash found herself dismissed from her role as a Seeker within the Decepticon Aerospace division. Or, at least from falling under Starscream's command. 01Jul2013 - Feeling cooped up and stir-crazy, Nightlash went for a flight and encountered the Autobots Encore and Fanfare, joining the two for a race inside the Grand Canyon. Along for the ride was Slugfest and on her wing was Thundercracker. Unfortunately, Thundercracker and Fanfare were called back to duty by their respective commands, leaving Encore and Nightlash to carry on the race on their own. There was no clear winner. 02Jul2013 - Nightlash appeared at Cobra's Camp Daraa, in Syria. No combat ensued, however, talks became tense when Slugfest appeared as a stowaway aboard Nightlash's drone. She was, rather sternly, asked to depart the area and not return. 03Jul2013 - Unfortunate problems arise when Nightlash, not paying attention to her flight systems, inevitably ends up flying over Offut Air Force Base. Attempting to take advantage of the situation, she observes the Autobot Throttle and Joe Pilot, Slipstream. However, her observations were interrupted when General Hawk arrived on-scene with his Skystriker XP-21F. The Decepticon was nearly destroyed, but not before shooting Slipstream in the back. 04Jul2013 - After being rigged with a tracker and repaired just enough to remain functional by Spike Witwicky, Jetfire, and Throttle,' Nightlash' was found by Decepticon forces in a comatose state. Assisted by Rainmaker, the sweeps Scourge and Plunder managed to get her stabilized and back safely to Trypticon. During the flight back, a tracking device belonging to the Autobots was found on Nightlash and destroyed. 01Aug2013 - After returning to full operational capacity following her unfortunate encounter at Offut Air Force Base, Nightlash finds herself flying recon over Los Angeles, where she relays a distress call, and camera footage of the carnage being caused by the Quintesson Invasion, for those trapped behind enemy lines. She would later return to assist Interrogator in covering a medivac helicopter delivering aid for a severely wounded Angel before having to retreat to safety. 02Aug2013 - Cobra forces, led by Interrogator, made a daring rescue of numerous civilians and a severely wounded Angel from the Quintesson-Occupied Los Angeles. Supported from the ground by Reverb, Nightlash managed to hold off the actions of a Quintesson Warship, The Oppugnatio, long enough for the evac to take place before succumbing to hostile fire. Fortunately, Sit-Com was on station to pull her out. 12Aug2013 - Having recovered from Los Angeles, Nightlash met with Interrogator at a run-down, out of the way airstrip in Mexico to exchange the information she had gathered on the Quintesson threat. Following the exchange, she caught the jetstream and enjoyed a hasty flight to Moscow, where she had a rendezvous with Angel to discuss further plans on dealing with the hostile invasion. 14Aug2013 - In an effort to gain intel on the Quintesson threat in Moscow, Nightlash offered to serve the role as bait and a diversion so that Angel could salvage tech from a fallen Quintesson Warship, The Oppugnatio. There, she encountered the Seacon, Seawing. Minor injuries were sustained, but the snatch-and-run mission was a success. Angel turned the acquired equipment over to the Techno Vipers for analysis. 16Aug2013 - While assisting a civilian evacuation spearheaded by Grimlock and a GI JOE team, Nightlash and Blast Off engaged the Quintesson Spire, the Bellum. Nightlash was knocked out of the fight when her systems became scrambled by what seemed to be an advanced E.M.P. discharge. 18Aug2013 - During a self-assigned mission to gather intel on the growing Quintesson threat in Los Angeles, Nightlash finds herself in pursuit of Seacons (Nautilator, Seawing, Snaptrap, and Overbite) as they attempt something beneath the ocean's surface. While not suited for combat in such an environment, she held out long enough for reinforcements to arrive. However, the GI JOE and Autobot forces that arrived on-scene ultimately lost, the U.S.S. FLAGG ultimately going down as a result. COBRA Commander authorized a Cobra-led recovery and subsequent repairsto Nightlash '''conditionally. 19Aug2013 - After being recovered by COBRA forces, '''Nightlash is brought back online with some heavy assistance and has a rather meaningful conversation with Interrogator. Tentative deals are struck, but nothing is ever promised. 24Aug2013 - With initial repairs complete, Nightlash assumes a Partial-Mission capability. Lacking weapon systems, she is unarmed, but still retains her full reconnaissance and flight capabilities. Cobra technicians are still on standby to finish repairs to the weapons systems if, and when, parts arrive. 25Aug2013 - Working together with Interrogator as her pilot, Nightlash flew recon over Offut Air Force Base during a Quintesson attack on the area. Unfortunately, she was still Partial-Mission-Capable and lacked weapon systems to assist in the fight. When Seawing opened fire on her, the order went out to fall back to Cobra Island. 08Sep2013 - Nightlash, following some errant Heavy Metal radio broadcasts, encountered the Decepticons Banshee and Rainmaker. Suspiscions between Rainmaker and Nightlash were high. However, there was only tense dialogue as Nightlash tried to find out the current Decepticon agenda. Rainmaker, however, refused to divulge any information on the matter and the two parted ways. 12Sep2013 - While performing some recon flights for Cobra, Nightlash '''has been working out of the airfield on Cobra Island. However, when orders come in from Megatron to pull Decepticon forces together to begin their conquest, '''Nightlash shared her unease with Angel in an attempt to figure out the best course of action to take. 17Sep2013 - Nightlash makes a return trip to Trypticon to see the status of the Decepticon forces, and to see if there is anything worth doing. Nothing significant happened, save for a few snarky comments towards Windshear at Starscream's expense. Afterwards, she advised the Decepticons that she would be available for receiving orders, but not remaining in Trypticon's perimeter for the time being. 02Nov2013 - Nightlash successfully tracked down the AWOL Angel and, after a conversation to get to the root of the Cobra sharpshooter's problems, began devising a plan to assist him in staying out of future troubles. 03Nov2013 - In a bid to help the AWOL Angel, Nightlash sought the assistance of the notorious Interrogator. The end result of this move remains unclear, and Nightlash has since returned to keeping an overwatch on Angel to keep an eye on things. 11Nov2013 - Mild panic began to spread in the US as Nightlash engaged the two Junkions, Sit-Com and Benin-Jeri, making liberal use of her higher-yield payloads and causing explosions to be heard for miles. In the end, the fight was a draw and Nightlash disengaged, claiming the test-run of her new armament a success. 13Nov2013 - Nightlash once again made a public appearance. This time, however, it was to antagonize the Autobot, Jazz, in a rural farmland area. Combat ensued as she opened up, taunting her adversary about delivering his head on a platter to Cobra Command for inspection and dissection. In spite of a strong start, Jazz gained the upper hand in the end and overpowered her, leaving her unconscious to be recovered by the Sweep, Scourge. 20Nov2013 - Nightlash '''appeared in Los Angeles to scour for Quintesson technology and came across Prowl, Hound, and Sit-Com. She proceeded to antagonize them all while taking the opportunity to grace rescue and humanitarian relief workers with Pro-Cobra rhetoric. 25Nov2013 - While keeping overwatch in Chicago for sightings of Angel, '''Nightlash stumbled upon a GI Joe raid attempting to capture Cobra operatives, Interrogator and Angel, and Dreadnoks Zartan, Zandar, and Zanya. She engaged and assisted in splitting the focus of the Joe raid support group to allow everyone, but Angel, to escape. Angel was arrested. Posts 2013 Jun 20 - Returning to Active Duty The Decepticon spinny appears, though static seems to interfere with it sporadically as hints of red and some other emblem keep trying to superimpose themselves. However, the Decepticon emblem proves to hold out (mostly) as a voice transmits over the splash-screen. No video feed is provided, however, the voice does indeed sound female. "Well, rumors have spread and, lucky you, I've opted to return and once again provide my services to you lot. Hahah...no, not really. I'm bored. So I'm coming back for the sake of entertainment. Flying mindlessly about has proven to be lackluster at best. Believe me, there is not much interesting down in South America, except this volcano that loves to eradicate the poor city next to it every ten years or so. Ha! Ah, good times... good times. It didn't erupt for me. "Uh, at any rate... much like a failure volcano not erupting when it was supposed to, I have not heard from you lot in a while either. Yeah...we'll just go with that. Radio silence is bad, mmkay? Can we say 'never again, Nightlash'? Good, good. You keep me in the loop, I do things for you, that's how it's supposed to be, right? Eh, slag it all, who am I kidding... I hope this isn't a waste of my time. Who's left operational anyway? Hmmm... Anyway, toodles! Nightlash out, er...reporting in. But also out. I hope my Friend-or-Foe code sequence is still on file, too. Ah well! We shall see! Ha!" There's the flicker of what appears to be a Cobra emblem before the broadcast terminates completely. Aug 02 - Unofficial Sources - Part 1 A female anchor for the morning news looks at the camera, face graven. "Shocking footage from Los Angeles was released by an unconfirmed source last night. We warn you, the following is not for the faint of heart." The image shifts to a side-by-side camera feed. Left side standard and the right side infrared. Buildings are toppled, several heat signatures on the infrared side could be fires, but also could belong to those trapped in rubble. The aircraft taking the images rolls, cameras offering a brief glance of a sleek, black underbelly and what appears to be a Cobra emblem. Exotic and fearsome fightercraft belonging to the Quintesson armada swarm the skies, angling to pursue. There is a momentary flash as a missile is launched from the surveillance aircraft, managing to knock one out of the sky. The camera rotates to the ground again, showing a Junkion taking on more than a few Sharkticons before the image is filled with laser fire and becomes blindingly bright. The last image is rearward as Los Angeles is left behind, the jet clearly having gone supersonic. The anchor returns to the screen. "I have been told this video feed was released on a broad spectrum of signals, accompanying a repeating SOS transmission targeted at the Autobots, the Joe teams, and Cobra forces. The pilot of the aircraft which recorded the images is, as of yet, unknown." Aug 06 - Unofficial Sources - Part 2 A splash-screen reading 'News Alert' flashes across most of the major news-hosting channels as a female anchor's voice speaks over the feed. "Shocking first-hand footage of an evacuation in Los Angeles has been delivered to us this evening." The video changes from the splash-screen to an overhead view of a beleaguered Los Angeles, brought in a dual-camera feed. One side is standard hi-def, the other is an infrared feed. "Our analysts state this is brought to us by the same source that brought the dramatic feed seen just days ago." The Quintesson spiral releases a warship, which then proceeds to deposit a sled-born machine and numerous Sharkticons into discolored water off-shore. The camera then pans to a group of apparent refugees on the ground, but just briefly, before panning towards a Cobra Anaconda transport helicopter and an CH-53e which promptly transforms into Reverb. "We do not know all names of those involved, however what we do know is that this appears to have been a combined effort on the part of numerous factions. We will let the video roll in its unedited form." The camera pans suddenly towards the warship, which appears to be charging some sort of weapon. The whine of jet engines can be heard predominantly, coupled with a distinctly female voice from the cockpit, though it is simply from the automated systems. "Warning: Lock Detected. Warning: Lock Detected." The camera feed angles sharply as the aircraft engages the warship head on, striking the charging weapon before falling under a barrage of fire. "Droneship: Disengaged." Again, the view changes, this time showing a far more broad view of the Anaconda in one corner, loading refugees. Reverb in another corner taking on Sharkticons. Two other figures, human, are on the ground and can barely be seen, but a quick zoom-in shows Lowdown and Wiretap engaging some ugly turtle-looking mech (Snaptrap). The aircraft is also revealed to be a Night Raven of Cobra design, which promptly takes a spectacular hit between the two tailfins from the warship, but remains aloft to continue fighting. The widespread combat continues in earnest until the Anaconda helicopter pulls off the ground, followed by an escort of Mambas. The two combatant humans are no longer seen. Though, it abruptly zooms in on the Night Raven as the aircraft disappears in a spectacular ball of fire, a flame-engulfed fuselage seen streaking towards the ground. Text appears over the video feed: 'HOST SIGNAL LOST | | | RECOVERY SYSTEMS ACTIVATED' The feed cuts abruptly as the Night Raven is last seen hitting the ground, and the Quintesson warship is seen charging up a massive-looking weapon again while the Anaconda, in one corner, is hightailing it out of the city. The news anchor is seen. "We are working on securing more information and will keep you posted as best we can as more developments come. Thus far, officials have not commented on the identity of the crew of the downed Night Raven." 8/19 - "Sinking of the Flagg" The Seacons are tasked with a devious mission in the Ring of Fire. Thanks to Nightlash's reconnaissance and her beacon, the Autobots respond to interfere with their plan. When the USS Flagg arrives on the scene, however, the Seacons raise the stakes. 8/24 - "Attack on Offut AFB" The Quintessons, having learned the location of the Pit, launch an assault on Offutt Air Force Base. The Autobots send Grimlock and Snarl to assist in the counter-attack, and the Decepticons take the opportunity to perform research and reconnaissance. September 17 - Status Update The Cobra snake-head emblem appears , the Decepticon logo framed within the Cobra's hood. It slowly fades to Nightlash. She's currently... somewhere, it's hard to say; all tracking data and grid coordinates are removed, though it does appear to be somewhere with a lagre body of water as her backdrop. "Miss me? I guarantee, the feeling is mutual. Here's where I'm at. During the Quintesson invasion, I assisdted ground operations by providing close-air support and capabilities, resulting in my being shot down roughly four times. I also worked on distracting the Seacons long enough for support to arrive off the coast of Japan, but after my deactivation and left-for-dead state at the bottom of the ocean, my alleged backup failed to deliver and they lost their token flagship, the U.S.S. Flagg. Sucks to be them." Nightlash shrugs nonchalantly. "I was recovered. Not by Decepticons. Those that recovered me did a proper job fixing up damages accrued during the conflict and I am back in service. Thank you, Decepticons, for your unparalleled assistance during the Quintesson invasion. So glad I could return the favor on Cybertron with your Dweller problem," she offers with a wry grin. "As for former Commander Starscream , I will keep my optics open for any sign of our wayward Seekers. As per Lord Megatron, it appears I am tasked to Cyclonus. Cyclonus, if you require anything, I have an open channel, but I will not be in Trypticon. After watching the Decepticons, I believe 'mercenary' is more stable a title at this point." There is a pause as she thinks for a moment. "Happy hunting. If I find the prodigal child, I'll herd him back home. "Nightlash, out." The Cobra/Decepticon logo fills the screen once more. Oct 16 - RE: Beer Run The Cobra insignia with the Decepticon logo inset appears before fading, revealing a holographic pilot inside a red-tinted cockpit. No face can be seen through the smoke-tinted visor of the flight helmet, but it's clear when Nightlash's voice crackles over the comms. "Really? Is this what the mighty Decepticons are reduced to? Snatch-and-grab tactics and beer runs? What's next, lining a table with cups and throwing lightweight plastic balls into them from the other end? You know, it's a sad, sad day when the might of our empire is reduced to common thievery and gloating about causing minor inconveniences instilled upon a- wait, what's that?" There's silence for a moment. "Oh, yeah, that's the sound of NO news outlet caring. We're so feared that they literally reported the outcome of a pee-wee league sports event before mentioning nothing about your great raid. Conquerors indeed. What was it, a microbrewery?" The pilot's head shakes slowly. "I will be honest. I am disappointed. I am not Starscream, nor am I anyone of true importance, it's true. But, let's be frank... is the legacy of 'The Great Beer Bandit' truly what Megatron wants from his mighty leadership? If you want something impressive... heh ... think large. If you want something that will cause this planet to truly fear us? Turn their idols against them." The pilot punches a few buttons off-screen. Naturally, as a holographic image, there's nothing to push, but...it happens anyway. "These are the coordinates to the U.S.S. Flagg, I recorded them when I was taken out of the fight that saw it sunk. An explosive homecoming would be a very interesting thing for the world to see. I guarantee... no one would suspect their fallen hero of being their demise, either. Call me when something interesting happens." The pilot reaches for a switch. "Nightlash, out." Nov 12 - Junkion Encounter Static fills the screen before dissolving into a black background and sporting the crimson Cobra-emblem, a Decepticon emblem of matching color nestled comfortably within the frame of the Cobra's hood. That, of course, can only mean one thing... "Hah! Well, here we are. And here you are," Nightlash's holographic pilot can be seen filling the screen from the confines of her cockpit. "Yeah, listening to my wonderful voice. It's rare, I know, so I'll keep it that way." The screen flickers to show recorded footage of a Junkion, a caption reading 'Target: Benin-Jeri' off to one side. "Found this little scrap-heap on the side of the road working on something, picked his brain for some intel and he rather graciously mentioned his ship's a bit on the broke side of working. Engine problems, and he can't find the tech here on Earth to fix it all up proper. So, possible target? Yeah, maybe. But that's not quite the meat-and-potatoes here." Another image pops up with the Junkion, Sit-Com, as identified by the caption under his image. "Remember this guy, he'll come up later. So, back to the first pile of junk. Got clearance and engaged to test some new weapon systems that, I should point out, worked like a charm. MARS knew what they were doing with the Night Raven, and man it feels good to fly as one. Suck it, all you Boeing wannabes. The COBRA standard armament pushed this guy close to breaking, but his friend jumped in to help out, making it a two-on-one engagement. So, I set to blasting him apart as well." The screen shows a few missile strikes and strafing runs against the Junkions with telemetric data indicating blast effectiveness and radius each go-around. "Well, two-on-one's not for decent odds, especially with Joes nearby sitting in their pretty little Skystrikers, so I just ran a full-cycle test on all weapon systems and found them to function well beyond what would normally be deemed 'acceptable tolerances'. Once the test was done, I left them both hurting in my exhaust. Would have done more, but my primary systems were on a light-load for recon purposes. Next time, that won't happen. Full-combat loads and I'll worry about the punch to altitude and speed when it becomes a problem. If that ever happens. Hah." The screen flickers back to the cockpit, where the visor-wearing hologram is looking at the camera. "So, COBRA did right by me. MARS did right by me. And all that old junk I was carrying? Good riddance. I'm not gonna miss it at all." The pilot offers a quick salute. "Nightlash, out. I'll see you on the battlefield." The video feed cuts off to show the Cobra/Decepticon emblem once more before ending. Nov 14 - A Suave Encounter Once more, the familiar calling card of Nightlash graces the screens, the Cobra/Decepticon hybrid logo crimson and proud against a background of black. However, unlike most others, the interior of the cockpit is missing the holographic strato-viper usually seated in the pilot's seat. Her voice is still quite clear. "Well, while everyone else was sleeping and doing other things of far more importance, such as...nothing? Mmm, yes, nothing. I was out on patrol. Came across none other than the Autobot's Premier Intelligence Operative, Jazz. Alone. On a dark highway. Where no one else could hear him scream." The holographic pilot flickers into view briefly, but the colorations are off and the image is overall static-ridden. It continues on regardless. "After a little small-talk to ascertain if he was on mission, patrol, or doing anything important, I engaged. Seemed to frustrate him to no end, as he couldn't manage to touch me all too often, and I had him backed up against the ropes. Probably could have seen his head on a platter, too, had backup arrived. Ugh." The video changes to the battle proper. Jazz doing his usual battle twists and turns with true artistic flair while getting pummeled every which way to Tuesday (it even says that as a caption on the video!) "Went on like this for a bit, but he landed a few lucky hits that eventually knocked me out of the sky. I engaged on the ground, but that's not my strong-suit, and he finally managed to take me out of the fight fully." The video returns to the cockpit where half of the holographic pilot is visible. "Combat systems sustained minor damage, however there are a few critical faults in flight stabilization controls, and the starboard engine's going to need some rebuilding to get online proper. Jazz got away. Scourge retrieved me. Thanks a lot the rest of you slackers for a whole lot of nothing." The pilot offers a brisk salute with a missing hand. "Nightlash, out." The Cobra-Decepticon emblem returns to fill the screen before cutting off entirely. 2014 Jan 08 - Big Plans The Decepticon emblem spins lazily, though...every 180-degree rotation it changes to the Cobra emblem, then back again... over, and over, and over... Finally it dissolves to show Nightlash's holographic pilot, seated comfortably in the cockpit of the Night Raven. "Yeah, I can really see how busy those grand schemes and plans of world domination have been keeping you lot. Excuse me while I applaud." The pilot claps. Once. But there's no sound. "Oh, right, I'm a hologram! I can't clap at all! HAH!" She shakes her head. "So, look, here's the deal. You don't like me, I think you're all a bunch of lazy slags. Obviously we're meant to do something. Antagonize, divide, and overwhelm. You want the Autobots out of your hair? Fine. But you gotta quit talking about some silly Cult and look at what matters. Who's got allies and a will to push you off earth and out of Cybertron? Sure as slag isn't some silly Cult that claims to hear voices. Heh, I'll bet they don't even know what voices in their craniums are supposed to sound like. Trust me. I do! "So, what am I saying? I point again at the slagged piece of scrap that was the USS Flagg. Then I'll gladly point at that cracked-hull called Broadside. Similarities that can be exploited? Abso-friggin'-lutely. If not that? Bring it in to port and blow the thing to hell! Why not?! It will be GLORIOUS! Not only that, but if they think it was either the Joes, their Allies, or some other terrorist cell that doesn't honor snakes -that's important, mind you- then it's a win. They're still reeling from that Quintesson nonsense and defenses are weak!" She pauses, adjusting something on the cockpit controls. "Where do I come in? I'll work at keeping the only real powerhouse of an ally the Autobots have at their disposal busy. The Joes. They don't like me and I sure don't like them unsquishified. So you benefit. I benefit. We all benefit. If you don't like it? Well, let me see you sorry afts come up with something better." She reaches forward to hit the controls to the transmitter. "Nightlash, out." January 13 - "Winter Rescue Mission" Ace pilots a Hercules on a rescue mission over some of the worse-hit parts of North America, with a cargo bay full of Joes, emergency food and medical supplies. February 19 - Unknown Broadcast Static fills the screen, the hiss of it loud on any televisions that might be turned up. Numerous radio bands also carry the same sudden burst of white noise. Slowly, though, the din gives way to the familiar trumpet fare of the Star Spangled Banner. For those watching, the proud flag of the United States begins to take form, flying alongside the banners of the United Nations and Earth Defense Command. Suddenly, an all to familiar quote can be heard. "... the only thing we have to fear itself. Nameless, unreasoning, unjustified terror-" Static bursts again before another voice pipes in, carried by a thick British accent "I have almost forgot the taste of fears. The time has been my senses would have cool'd To hear a night shriek, and my fell of hair Would at a dismal treatise rouse and stir As life were in't. I have supp'd full with horrors; Direness, familiar to my slaughterous thoughts, Cannot once start me." More static, followed by an American voice, almost sounding as though it were from an old television show. "Being frightened is an experience you can't buy." The static begins to recede as the trumpeted song continues to carry behind the speakers. Each one a different speaker than the last, coming faster as they progress. "The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear." "Fear - jealousy - money - revenge - and protecting someone you love." "Men fear death as children fear to go in the dark." "Fear is a tyrant and a despot, more terrible than the rack, more potent than the snake." A kid's voice, "...there's a monster under my bed..." "The shadows betray you because they belong to me..." "We serial killers are your sons, we are your husbands, we are everywhere. And there will be more of your children dead tomorrow." "...the whole thing - the cries, the blood, the agony - gave me relaxation and a certain pleasure." On the televisions, the flags begin to burn. The trumpets blaring the Star Spangled Banner begin to play a simple conflicting chord that drones on... Over that, a female voice. "I could watch your world burn...and laugh as you writhe in pain." The broadcast ends. Oct 16 - I don't want to hear it Static fills the screen before the Cobra emblem, bearing the Decepticon standard emblem within it's hood, appears. No image appears beyond that, though a female voice fades in over the static background noise. "Miss me? Probably not. After all, who the slag misses the Disavowed and Disgraced, hmm? Well, I don't care. I've been watching you all, and I've got to say... bravo." The screen shows a human with blond hair against a strange background, almost like a cockpit bathed in red light, applauding slowly. "Decepticons finally getting their act together. Good." The screen shimmers, static overtaking it fully before a proper Cybertronian appears, red optics glowing faintly. "I'm tired of running recon in the dark and waiting for my side to figure out what proper leadership and execution is. As you all have, and again...wonderful job to the leadership, I'm back. Show me what needs to get blown up." The static fills the screen again before the emblem from the opening reappears to close out the broadcast. Logs 2013 27Jun2013 - Assault on Dael - Nightlash takes to the skies to provide air support and air superiority for Cobra forces in Syria. 07Jul2013 - "Get Along Lil Steggy" - Nightlash crashes a rodeo where Wild Bill and Slugfest provide entertainment. During a talk with Angel, a few secrets are revealed, but unbeknownst to both, Interrogator is listening in. 02Aug2013 - Evacuation of Los Angeles - Nightlash assists Interrogator, and Reverb in evacuating Lowdown, Wiretap, Angel, and other civilians out of the Quintesson occupied LA. Aug 02 - "Quintesson Invasion - 8/03/2013 - First Rescue" - A group of Joes, Cobras, and Decepticons have hunkered down in a subterranean parking garage with a number of civilian survivors inside Quintesson-occupied Los Angeles. A dedicated rescue effort to pull survivors out of Los Angeles was launched by Cobra and supported by Reverb. Nightlash, already inside the city, provides air support and diversion. 16Aug2013 - Disaster over Los Angeles - While assisting joint forces in rescuing civilians from Los Angeles, Nightlash gets taken out of the fight early. It was, overall, a bad night for everyone involved. 2014 19Jan2014 - Dee to the Rescue? - Deanna is out late, and meets a Nightraven. 'Can I keep it Momma?' Players User:Savage Ravage What If... Cobra World With the Decepticon leader a captive tool of COBRA's High Commander, the Decepticon forces are in a wide state of disarray and disorganization. Hiding in plain view is one of the few viable options for survival, and one which Nightlash has opted to take. Relying on the adaptability of a form which can sustain operations in a COBRA dominated world, she focuses on one thing and one thing only, integrating with the global terror network to feed intel back to any and all Decepticons still operating freely within the world, ultimately hoping to free her captive Commander, Lord Megatron. Events October, 2013 - Nightlash has been carefully conspiring and slowly revealing aspects of Cybertronian presence on Earth to her pilot, Angel. Deeming him a trustworthy source of assistance, she's begun to hatch a plan to systematically eliminate the inhibitors keeping Starscream, Shockwave, and Megatron out of the fight by careful manipulation of Cobra's roster. 06Nov2013 - Working with her pilot, Angel,' Nightlash' detailed a plan to help release the form-locked and captive Starscream from Cobra Commander. Relying mainly on the fact that Cobra technicians have limited knowledge of Cybertronian physiology, and a shared form of the Night Raven, Angel agreed to help Nightlash '''take Starscream's spot on the flightline so that the Decepticon's 2nd in Command can be freed, and to put '''Nightlash in a spot where she can attempt to either free Megatron, kill Cobra Commander, or do both. What If... Decepticon World The Decepticons are not fools. They know and understand that there are numerous enemies, even with the strong grip of domination they have over their most avid opponents. Covert operatives have been farmed out and seeded in key areas, taking on the high-risk job that is keeping an eye on their enemies to preemptively annihilate a threat before it becomes reality. Of course, maintaining that cover often times leads to very compromising situations. How far would Nightlash truly go to keep her cover intact? Or has the wayward Night Raven been compromised and turned double-agent? What If... Autobot World An intelligence operative who prides herself on manipulative skill, Nightlash works with Starscream's forces to pursue the Seeker Commander's agenda. Crushing the Autobots is well and good, but decimating any and all factions that oppose the might of the aerial forces is a dream. Ties can be made, and just as easily broken, to achieve this goal. However, it may require the use of questionable morals and plenty of backstabbing to get there. This, of course, is something she's just fine with. Notable Events 07Oct2013 - Nightlash, coupled with Blast Off, encounter the Tarn operative, Divebomb, and put on a fake dogfight for the observing Autobots (Sunstreaker and Typhoon) while covertly discussing options for usurping control of the Autobot-dominated Cybertron. Category:Decepticon Intelligence Decepticon Category: Featured articles Category:Former Cobra OC Transformer